Just think about it
by Yuki-no-yume-desu
Summary: This story will have more then 1 chapter, i don't like the others. Here Amu is moving bak to Tokyo after 6 years.  the 2nd chapter had 2 pages on my notebook O.o
1. Moving

Yuki: Hey ^^ This is my new Amuto story.  
Amu: C'mon... why with him?  
Ikuto: What's wrong with me?  
Amu: You...uhm...nevermind Yuki: C'mon Amu we all know you like him Amu: No I don't...  
Ikuto: Yes, you do.  
Amu: No, I don't !  
Ikuto: Yes!  
Amu: No!  
Yuki: Let's let them argue and let's start our story ok?  
Tesu [my guinea pig] appears holding a placard `She don't own Shugo Chara`

Moving

[Amu is 18 and Ikuto is 21]

Amu's profile I woke up this morning and I went downstairs to take the breakfast with my dad. Since my mother left us he's taking care of me.  
We were eating when my dad broke the silence.

-You know Amu...we have to move out of the town...again...  
And were moving once again,great. First time we moved from Tokyo to Kyoto when I was 12, then we moved from there here in Ohayo. I still miss my old friends...Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko,Utau,kukai...even Ikuto... now I'll leave my new friends again...damn I hate this, I have to say goodbye to Ran,Su,Miki,Diamond...

-And where we'll move this time?  
-You'll gonna move back in Tokyo.  
-All alone back to Tokyo? I was tring to maintain my mask but i was really surprised and happy at the same time, I could see my old friends again, I wonder if they still remember me.. -Yes, all alone in Tokyo, You're 18 you'll gonna do great.  
-I know

We fnished eating and i went upstairs to pack my stuff. After I had finished packing I went to say `good-bye` to my friends. In my way on the girls house I was thinking about my friends from Tokyo, all the memories we had together. I didn't think by now I miss Ikuto :| He was always teasing me, and i hated this... I wonder if they are still the same, if they are still there... i hope that they are still there... I can't wait to see them again... but if they aren't... It will suck to be there :| no friends,no family, no nothing :|

Finally I made it to Su's house and i found her and her sisters at home, I explained the situation and we all say goodbye and stuff like that, I'm not the emotional kind, we hugged and then I left to go back home. I got home and went into my room,i picked up my pijamas and a towel then i went to make myself a hot shower. I was in the shower, the warm spots of water were falling on my skin, leaving behind them a pink skin. I started to wash my hair,then my body,then i rinsed my hair and body. I exited the shower then i dressed up and went into the balcony and watched the moon thinking about Tokyo. After this i went to sleep.

Ikuto's profile I'm standing in my room too lazy to do something. I accidentally noticed a photography. I stand up and took it,then i stared at it. It was an old photo, Look! It's me,Utau,Rima,Nagihiko,Kukai,Yaya and Amu... I wonder hows she... I want back in my bed and layed down, bringing back the memories we had back then. I fall asleep thinking of this

Yuki: I know this is a short chapter but it's the begining and i don't know what to say much Ikuto: You're a bad writer Amu: Ikuto! Don't be mean!  
Ikuto: Why? She is

Amu: *kicks Ikuto* Review and Rate ^^

Ikuto: auch...


	2. Starting a new or an old life

Yuki: well okay, I promised to write a lot more that I've done last chapter and this is what I'm doing.  
Ikuto: Amu missed me ^^ Amu: I was drank.  
Ikuto: Don't hide your love for me.  
Amu: I don't! I hate you!  
Ikuto: If you say that again I'll rape you :3 Amu: Rape your mom! I hate you!  
Ikuto: You wanted *takes Amu and leaves with her*  
Amu: Put me down! You stupid cat!  
Yuki: ._." I don't own Shugo Chara

Amu woke up earlier, she went in the bathroom to take a shower then she took all her stuffs from there and pressed them in her baggage. She made herself something to eat, she sayed good-bye to her dad and went outside the house. She called a taxi, she went to the train station and waited her train to come. She was thinking at all the good tings that happend to her when she was with her old friends. Actually she can't belive she's going back there. Even if she's really glad that she'll see her friends again, somehow she don't want to go back there. If everybode forgot her? And if they didn't forgot her,maybe they're hating her for leaving her old friends would be glad to see her again too? These are some questions that were keeping Amu stressed. Her train come and she got in it, took a sit and waited the train to get in Tokyo.

Ikuto woke up to see who was knocking at his door. Half sleeping he opened the door and saw an annoyed Utau.  
-Yo! What happend to you?  
-Hei. You.  
-What do you want?  
-We supoused to go to now, with Rima,Nagihiko,Kukai,Yaya.  
-Now? Ikuto looks at a clock...Oh... give me 5 minutes.  
He closed the door and took a quick shower and fastly dress up. He went back at Utau, which was waiting at the door. When she saw him she kicked him.  
-Don't you dare to close the door again when I'm talking!  
-Whatever. Let's go.

They went to buy ice-cream. Then they all went in a nearby park where they spent the last of the day. Utau was playing with Kukai,her boyfriend. They were together for an year now. Nagihiko was flirting with Rima and Ikuto and Yaya were playing together. Ikuto was kinda acting like a `mother hen` with Yaya. When the night had come everyone had went at their houses, besides Utau which was spending the night at Kukai's house and Ikuto who was walking to Amu's old house.

-Huh! Finally I got in Tokyo! Amu called a taxi to took her on her old house. She paid the drive and tooked a deep breath and smiled then she tooked her baggage and went in the house, she unlocked the door and entered the house. She turned on the lights. A big smile had slowly appeared on her face. She closed the door and went upstairs to her old bedroom where she dropped her baggage and walked to the midle of her room. Her old blue room was bringing back sweet memories. She opened the window and looked around the room. The purple and blue colors were filling the room. On her bed was placed by her an old little teddy-bear.  
-Strawberry! She tooked her bear from her bed and hugged it.  
-Are you happy to see me again?  
She dropped on the bed with her little Strawberry in her arms.

Ikuto got in the front of Amu's house. He noticed that the lights are on so he tought it was another house,he checked again but it was Amu's house. He tought that in this house were thieves and run into the house to stop them. He checked the first floor. He didn't find anone so he went upstairs. Ikuto tooked a deep breath and opened the door from her room. He entered quickly and he looked in the room. All he could find was a girl with pink hair,about 18 years old, lieing in the bed while watching him with her large opened honey eyes.  
-A...mu?

Yuki: Watcha think of this chapter?  
Ikuto: A little, just a little better.  
Yuki: Glad you think so.  
Amu: Can I kill him?  
Yuki: No you can't. What did he done to you?  
Amu: Nothing...he tried but I've runned.  
Yuki: So you really wanted to rape her. O.o Amu: Yes! He wanted! He's mean!  
Ikuto: Review and Rate! 


End file.
